legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy
His theme The Greedy leader of the V Team. He formed the V Team for domination but he failed many times. His slimeball sleazyness led to a hated reputation for others. Despite this he is loyal to the team he made, and worships Slade and Anti Cosmo as they hired him and his team to help their plans. Eddy while a selfish jerk has shown himself to have a heart and to be a hero as he truly is in love with Lara Su, and will willingly team up with his foes against villains worse than he is. While the main leader of the opposing team is Dib, he seems to play off and more often with Bender than any other hero because the robot has proved himself a worthy opponent to Eddy and his team, this respect has caused him and Eddy to join forces against common enemies like Uka Uka, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck and most recently Iron Queen and they work well together. Eddy plays a role in almost all adventures as an enemy in the first two, and an alley other wise to the heroes. The V Team Island Adventure was where he got his day in the limelight by working with his team and then collbrating with Bender against Uka Uka as the two both dealt with problems coming from him. After The Great Time Travel Adventure, They bring Ed back to life and then Eddy is arrested by Carmelita Fox for something he didn;t commit he manages to escape thanks to Sly Cooper and his gang and unknown to him Bender who knows Eddy is innocent due to Django being a witness. He runs into the W,H,O.O.P Agency, and reunites with Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da, Wave, Edd, Lizbeth, Pinky and Brain. He and Edd decide to put their differences behind them and become friends much like he did with Bender and Lizbeth after their team up in The V Team Island Adventure.. Eddy helps his friends against Iron Queen's forces and recultantly trusts Reaver despite his obvious dislike for the gun totting man. Eddy after that goes with the boys and girls to save Edd from Brass. Before he does, Eddy and the Sly Copper Gang go to a compound Bender left on the island for weapons that even Bentley couldn't get his hands on and decide to use them so they won't be out played. He rescues the others with help of his friends. Eddy alongside Bender, Skipper, Edd, Sly, Demtri, Phineas and Asami learn the robotizing orgins of Sally. Eddy wants her down because of the frame charge and that is Eddy's reason. Eddy then promises Sally Mobius while asking Bender and Skipper how they intend to make it possible. He and Edd go along with Bender, Skipper and the rest to stop the madness. Eddy then learns of his team in Mobius and Bender`s conncections to them to ensure of His, Lara, Fiona, Lien Da and Wave`s safety Eddy's past self returns with Negaduck, Scrouge and Nefarious return and joins forces with the current Slade and Anti Cosmo to fight Thawne and The Joker. He follows them back to their ongoing base only to get ambushed by robots where he joins his team in fighting them off. After meeting some of Slade's new alies he and the three don't know, their capture of The Teen Titans is brougt up and that The Joker used his invasion of Slade's base in the past to capture the Teen Titans for his purposes. He continues to work with the duo and then works to face down Deathstroke's followers who ambushed them to arrest Slade. When Deathstroke invades their ship, the team ends up splat from each other with Eddy working with the rest of the team to fight Guzma. Eddy and his team go with Mojo and Sideshow Bob to recruit Captain Cold and his sister where Brother Blood arrives and puts him and his team under his control having Mojo fight all 4 of them off himself so Sideshow Bob, Snart and Lisa can get back to the others. Eddy wakes up with the other V Team members and stand in front to go after Deathstroke who decides to go after the ship directly now that the heroes know too much. Deathstroke unfortunalty has the keys to the ship as he managed to swipe them from Eddy as he knew he had them. Tombstone puts a hole in the window and brings the others in through so they can stop Deathstroke. Anti Cosmo and Sideshow Bob manage to find the eye of Lady Gobbler and wonder how Deathstroke snuck it on board with such ease. Bob believes that they can turn it on him and the legion though Anti Cosmo believes Deathstroke would catch that, Sideshow Bob states that it wouldn't kill them to try and AC agrees. Tombstone takes the eye and goes after Deathstroke who has defeated the 4 which Bob and Anti Cosmo bring back to get them to health. While getting back to good condiiton, Scrouge and Negaduck discuss Deathstroke's frightening efficiency and capablity of fighting as well as skill. Sideshow Bob points out that Deathstroke is after all a mercenerary and assassin. Eddy then adds that he seems to be no nonsense and jumps right into the plot, He even compares Deathstroke as the bigger threat than Thawne which Anti Cosmo disagrees with. Friends: Edd, Ed, Negaduck, Scrouge, Dr.Nefarious, Fiona Fox, Lara Su, Dr.Cortex, Lien Da, Morcedai, Rigby, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper, Heloise, The Sly Cooper Gang, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jazz Hands, Starfire, Jorgen Von Stangle, Django of the Dead, Crash, Coco, King Julian, Finn, Marceline, Axel, Ice King, Scorpion, Sally Acorn Enemies: Uka Uka, The Joker, Hunson Abadeer, Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Eddy's Brother, Brother Blood, Terra, Alternate Doofenschimtz, The Z Force, Count Dooku, Red Skull, Queen Chrsyaltis, Ghestis, Nemesis, Lil Gideon, Hiroshi Sato, 343 Gulity Spark, Professor Calamitous Gallery Eddy11.png Eddy 16.png Eddy 15.png Eddy 14.png Eddy 13.png Eddy 12.png Eddy 11.png Eddy 10.png Eddy 9.png Eddy 8.png Eddy 7.png Eddy 6.png Eddy 5.png Eddy 4.png Eddy 3.png Eddy 2.png Eddy 1.png Eddy.jpg 149px-Young Eddy.png Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from The Ed, Edd and Eddy Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Members of The V Team Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Humans Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Main Members of The V Team Category:V Team members that appeared in The Beginning Category:V Team members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Decoy Heroes and/or Protagonists Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Criminals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Pawns Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Main Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Slanderers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Blackmailers Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Founding Members of The V Team Category:Main Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Narcissist Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters of The V Team's Orgins Category:Main Protagonists in The V Team Adventure Category:Main Protagonists in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Boyfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Sampson Category:Main Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Jerks Category:Evil Genius Category:True Neutral Category:Liars Category:Cheaters Category:Character hated by Bridal Shotacon Category:Traitors Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wataru Takagi Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Trios Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes